


The Gifts

by ziamgaylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a regular teenage boy who wakes up one day and finds out he has unnatural, or superhuman, powers. He doesn't really know how to use them, but they're there, and they get him into a lot of trouble. His parents believe he's simply troubled and send him off to a boarding school up North where coincidentally is where he meets six new people. Six people who happen to be just like him, gifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty lame name for this story but whatevs. It was originally gonna be a really long one shot type thing but i'm gonna make it an actual fic or whatever. I haven't written much for it because I'm the type of person who gets tons of ideas when trying to write one fic and i can't help but write that idea and then get more until it piles up and up and i have at least 20 unfinished fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want to go to a new school. He wants to go back to his old school where his old friends, or rather friend, was. He wants to go back to work at the little diner down the street. He wants to go home so he can lay in his own bed, use his own bathroom, and be able to practice using his powers in his own room so he can actually learn to control them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a loser and I used a shortened version of this chapter as a part of my 30 Day Challenge because I'm lazy. I was gonna wait until Friday to post this but.... I wanna do this today. This is the full version of this chapter. YAY

"But why?" Liam begs his mother for what seems like the millionth time.

She purses her lips and focuses on the road in front of them. "I've told you countless times, your behavior has changed a lot and your grades have slipped and I think this would be good for you."

He rolled his eyes at that. It was a stupid reason. Okay, sure he got into trouble, a lot, but it's not his fault. Or is it?

You see, ever since Liam turned thirteen, he's had these abilities. He can sort of influence people to do what he wants to do. The only problem is, is he doesn't know how to properly control it.

So when he's late with a paper, he can "convince" his teacher to give him an extension. Sometimes it works, and he gets away with turning in a paper almost three weeks late. Sometimes it doesn't work and he gets his grade taken down a few points.

But that's not all he can do. He can sort of kind of turn invisible.

Those seem like awesome gifts but not really. Especially not when they're always getting him into trouble.

It's not like he goes looking for trouble either, trouble usually finds him. Whether it's a kid looking for a fight just because Liam may have accidentally stepped on his shoes. And Liam doesn't go down not swinging. Or it's some kid getting him in trouble in math class because maybe he forgot to study and just wanted to make sure his answer was right.

And maybe Liam has been getting a bit snippy lately, talking back more and being sarcastic, because sometimes he's tired and doesn't feel like dealing with people.

And his grades may or may not have been slipping. But it's not his fault, his parents were the ones who bought him the Xbox for Christmas. They were the ones who bought him all of his favorite games. It was practically like they wanted him to fail.

But his main problem is that when he turns invisible, sometimes his clothes go with him, and never come back. That's happened more than once in very crowded places. Luckily not at school, he might not ever live that down if it did.

"Just relax, Liam." His mom says beside him. "It's a nice school, I'm pretty sure you'll love it." Liam rolls his eyes again and puts his headphones in his ears.

He doesn't want to go to a new school. He wants to go back to his old school where his old friends, or rather friend, was. He wants to go back to work at the little diner down the street. He wants to go home so he can lay in his own bed, use his own bathroom, and be able to practice using his powers in his own room so he can actually learn to control them.

Sometime between his mother's speech about how wonderful the school is supposed to be and his ignoring it, he falls asleep and doesn't wake up until his mother is softly tapping on his leg. He blinks a few times before everything comes into focus.

They're still driving and he can see the large stone buiding, or buildings, just up ahead. It's a fairly large campus. They drive past nice manacured fields, one with a set of goals for football, the American kind, and another with football goals, the kind that the rest of the world plays. There are some tennis courts right next to it and something that could pass for both a baseball and softball field.

The building itself was almost ancient looking. From what Liam could see, there were a few buildings behind it that looked relatively knew, but everything else was crumbling bricks and just plain old.

But it was still kind of beautiful, you know? It had a unique beauty to it, one that can't really be described, but you can definitely see it.

As Liam's mom drives up closer to the the large institution, towards the visitors parking lot, Liam sees other students, who will soon be his peers, hugging their parents goodbye and reuniting with their old friends, and he can't help but feel a bit out of place because he's a new student and he was never particularly good at making friends.

At that moment, it occurs to him that he'll end up sharing a room with another person and suddenly he's freaking out on the inside. What if his roommate is a jerk who likes staying up late and never cleans up after himself? What if he's a hipster who likes bands with the stupidest names ever? What if his roommate just hates him?

With the thoughts of how horrible his new roommate might be, he doesn't notice that his mom has just parked and their car is idling in it's spot.

"Liam?" She calls out softly. "Are you okay?"

He nods stiffly, though inside he really isn't. The fact that he's got to live here, away from his own home, his mother and father, is now really hitting him. He never really thought that this would happen. That his parents were just trying to scare him into doing better.

His mother's smaller, warm hand taking his breaks him out of his slight trance. "You know that your father and I love you right?" She asks and he looks at her. At fourty-seven, she doesn't look a day over thirty-five and he wonders how she does that, especially after three children.  
Liam wants to beg her to take him home, because he really doesn't want to do this. To promise that he'll do better and stop being a little butt all the time because as much as he hated to admit it, sometimes he is.

But instead all he says is, "Yeah, mom. I love you guys too." and then he's getting out of the car to grab his bags.

It's only about three bags because, unfortunately, the school requires that the students wear uniforms when in class or on field trips. And Liam thinks that's dumb because uniforms are dumb, but he can't really say that.

His mom gets out of the car to hug him. "I'd help you, but it's not many things and I've got to get back so I'm not late for work." After telling him she loves him, she gets in the car and drives off.

Liam doesn't watch her car drive off, that would make him look like a mommy's boy. He puts his headphones back in and heads towards the front building that has a sign that identifies itself as the Front Office.

When in there he notices that he's not the only new kid, thank goodness. After getting his room number and room key from an older woman who's all smiles, he goes to find where he'll be living for the next year.

When he gets to his room, he finds that his roommate is already mostly unpacked and is blasting music from a small iPod speaker on his desk (and it's really loud despite it's size). His roommate is nowhere to be found though, so he takes his things and sets them on the uninhabited side of the room.

He's almost done putting his things away, while singing along to his roommates amazing playlist (he's really going to have to congratulate him on having an amazing taste in music), when said roommate bursts into the room. Literally. He throws the door open and yells, "I'm here!"

Liam is startled, because what kind of person does that. He jumps up to find his roommate, a boy slightly shorter than him, with nice brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's got a slightly mischevious look to him and a bright smile on his face. And Liam thinks he just might like this boy, as a friend of course.

Not that he isn't pretty freaking hot.

"I'm Louis, and you are?" The boy-- Louis-- asks.

"I'm Liam. Is that your iPod back there?" He asks pointing to the speakers that are now playing The Running Man by The Audition. "You've got a wicked playlist going there."

Louis' grin grows even larger, if that's even possible, and he says, "I think I like you already, Liam."

Liam can't help but smile at that because people don't just like Liam. In fact they dislike him as much as possible. That is, everyone but Andy, his best and only friend. Except Andy isn't here now.

Suddenly, it occurs to Liam that nobody here knows who he was, or who he is. That he could make a whole new life for himself here. That he can create an entirely new life while he's here and be whoever he wants to be.

"Come on Liam." Louis says, throwing an arm around Liam's shoulders. "I've got some people that I'd like for you to meet." Liam doesn't protest, he goes right along with it.

Five minutes later, he finds himself in what looks like a lounge, but is probably where all the students in his dorm stay. Or a mix of the two.

There are only two dormitories, one for guys and one for girls. The school isn't really that big, and these are hormonal teenagers you're talking about. Who's to say a boy won't sneak into a girls room at night and do things with her. Or that a boy won't "accidentally" walk into the showers while some girls are in there.

For those reasons, the two dormitories are on either side of campus, the classrooms and teacher dormitories inbetween. Though, girls and guys can visit the other dormitories during the day, not past 9 pm on weekdays, 10 pm on weekends.

Louis guides him over to where a set of boys and a pair of girls are sitting. Two of the boys are arguing over a seat and Louis doesn't hesitate in jumping in the seat anyways.

"Louis move your fat butt!" The shorter boy yells. He's got blonde hair, dyed from what Liam can tell by the brown roots coming in. Or it was deliberately dyed that way. He's also got an irish accent, a thick one at that.

"You wish you had a butt like mine." Louis tells him and stays firmly planted in his stolen seat.

Liam shifts uncomfortably because Louis just kind of dragged him over here and there are no more open seats.

Louis remembers that Liam is standing there and claps his hands. All of his friends attention snaps to him. "I've brought fresh meat and his name is Liam." Louis points at him, and suddenly everyone is focused on Liam.

Louis begins rattling off names while Liam takes in what will eventually end up being his new group of friends. "That idiot with the curly hair right there is Harry." Harry smiles and waves. "The angry looking kid sitting next to him, is Zayn." Zayn doesn't smile, but flips Louis off and only glances at Liam. "That's Josh right there, he's a sweetheart." Josh smiles kindly. "That girl is Cher, I'm gonna warn you she bites." Cher rolls her eyes and waves to Liam. "The blond one is Niall, be careful, he's Irish." Louis whispers it like it's a secret and Niall slaps him.

The girl between Zayn and Harry clears her throat, and Louis looks at her. You can see how much he dislikes her, by the way they sneer at each other. "Oh, and that's our little pet."

"Louis." Zayn warns.

"Zayn." Louis says, clearly mocking him. "That's Cindy."

Liam takes a seat on the ground by Cher, because that's the only place he can really sit. Louis begins talking about his vacation and how awesome it is in the Bahamas. Liam doesn't really pay attention though, he's too busy looking at his new group of friends.

Harry looks like he's enjoying Louis' story way more than anyone else in their little circle. His chesnut curls falling around his really handsome face. He has bright emerald green eyes, that almost look like they can see right through you. And really nice pink lips that probably get him into more trouble than he wishes. He also has multiple tattoos all up and down his arms.

But that doesn't compare to the armful of tattoos that Zayn has. And when Liam looks at Zayn it's as if his breath was stolen away right on the spot, because Zayn is truly breathtaking. With inky black hair and a jawline that Liam kind of wants to lick. Zayn is really, really gorgeous and--

"Taken." Cher whispers into his ear. Liam jumps and Cher giggles at his reaction. Liam is confused because he wasn't really wondering if Zayn was single, just admiring him. And how did Cher even know what he was thinking about?

"What?" Liam asks.

Cher smiles and flips her --black? blue?-- hair over her shoulder. "I was just saying that Zayn is dating Cindy. And my hair was blue, it's only been going black a few weeks back."

"What?" Liam asks again, because he was almost certain he didn't ask her about her hair out loud. Cher laughs at the confused look on his face and pats his leg, before turning to listen to Niall talk about his vacation.

Liam glances at Zayn again to see him and Cindy making out on the couch, and that's what Cher meant. For some reason Liam's heart drops, and he doesn't know why. Sure Zayn is attractive, and it's not like Liam has a crush on him. And it's not like Zayn swings that way either.

Liam's eyes linger a little too long and Cher elbows him in the side. He's sort of grateful for her and her ability to sort of know what he's thinking and what's up with that?

He brushes it off and listens as Niall finishes up his story. Liam realizes that he just might end up enjoying his year.

**

Liam's first day at his new school sort of flies past, and he's pretty glad about that because he really does not like school. Luckily he's only got four classes a day, but unfortunately they're all about an hour and a half. And he had to wake up at six this morning. Who decided it was a good idea for classes to be that early?

The sun is still sleeping at that time, so shouldn't he?

The only other good thing that happened on his first day was that he wasn't completely alone in any of his classes. In his first block, Chemistry II (really? Roman numerals?), he has Niall and Cher with him. His second block, some engineering course, there's Harry, who seems to know nothing about engineering.

After that, the entire campus has an hour long lunch break, and he's grateful for that because at his school they had half, if not less than that. Third period is English III (more Roman numerals), with Zayn and Josh and, thank goodness, no Cindy. His final class is a free period that he uses to catch up on sleep.

Liam wakes up what must be a few hours later to Louis throwing the door open again. That has him wondering what is up with him and dramatics.

"Liam!" He yells and flops onto the bed, on top of Liam's legs. "How was your first day?"

Liam sits up rubbing his eyes. "Uneventful." He yawns. His voice sounds a bit rough, but what can he do about that?

"The first day is the worst, but that's only because it's a drag and no matter where you go the first day is full of introductions and crap." Liam can't help but agree with him. Louis slaps Liam's legs and hops up. "Get up, lazy bones. We've got somewhere to be."

"Where're we going?" Liam asks. Louis skips, literally, to the door. He only stops to tell Liam to meet him in the common room, before skipping down the hall.

Liam rolls out of the bed, only to find that his entire lower half is missing. He groans in frustration, though this isn't the first time something like this has happened. The only way for the rest of his body to come back though is to really concentrate.

When he wants to disappear, he has to think really hard about how much he doesn't want to be seen. About how much he hates being the center of attention and how it would be amazing if he could just disappear. And sometimes, instead of blushing when he's embarassed, he turns invisible.

Sometimes he feels that could be a reason why he can do what he does. That his powers are sort of linked to his emotions and thoughts. He's always been shy and doesn't really want people to see him. On most days he'd rather fade into the background as opposed to being on the front line.

But when he wants to reappear, he has to tell himself that maybe he does want for someone to notice him. That maybe he does want to feel confident and brave and be that popular kid that everyone looks up to. (And he has been slowly building up his confidence. He picked up boxing a couple of years ago, and he's been going to the gym more. Only because he may or may not have read one of those magazines for teenage girls that said that if you are confident on the outside you are confident on the inside, and vice versa.)

It works, too. It sort of feels like when your foot is asleep for a long time and as it wakes up you can feel the blood slowly pumping back into your veins. Except not as goodness. He unpleasant, but almost.

Slowly, he can see --and feel-- his legs reappearing, with his pants on, thank doesn't know what happens, or why, but sometimes his clothes don't come back. Even if it's after a second or two, he's pantless or shirtless. Once or twice has he come back completely naked, and it was very distressing.

Only when Liam's positive that all of him, and his clothes, are there, does he leave the room, grabbing a pair of shoes to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. (I wrote it a while ago and never reread it so it might be a little rough and this begins out very slow.....)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Liam, could you please enter the center of the circle?" Louis asks. Liam begins walking into the center of their circle, but before he actually enters it he stops.
> 
>  
> 
> "This isn't some screwed up satanic ritual is it?" He asks. Niall laughs first, everyone joins in almost right away. "I'm being serious. I'm not selling my soul or anything right?"

He finds Louis in the common room watching television, surprisingly alone. Louis looks like the type of guy that is never alone. That's probably because he's so outgoing and free-spirited that people genuinely want to be around him. Liam can't help but wish that he was like that.

 

The common room is barely empty, save for maybe three or four people, not including Louis or Liam. It's not very surprising because the weather outside is really nice, not too hot not too cold. 

 

When Louis notices Liam, he's jumping out of his seat and pulling Liam out of the common room and outside. It seems as if he's not giving Liam a choice as to whether or not he's coming, not that Liam has anything better to do.

 

The sun is still there, but just barely. The sky is that really beautiful pinkish-orange color that it gets when the sun is setting. There probably is a proper name name for that color, but it's not like Liam knows it. On the east, or what must be east since the sun sets on the west, there are clouds, that might be storm clouds, rolling in. 

 

They're actually moving very quickly, as if they can't wait to unleash their problems on some unsuspecting town. It's kind of scary, Liam decides.

 

Liam let's Louis drag him wherever, not bothering to ask since Louis didn't tell him the first time and Liam's not very pushy. He doesn't speak up until Louis is leading him towards a cluster of trees.

 

"Why are we going in there?" Liam asks, stopping in his tracks. They stop just outside the edge of the line of trees. Liam looks up and all he can see are long branches that could fall and kill or injure the person standing under them. When he tried to look into them, all he can see is darkness and maybe a little death.

 

It's not that he's afraid of forests. He's afraid of what's in them. Anyone could be hiding in them, or there could be, like, a bear or something. Not that they're indigenous to this part of the world, but still. What he's really afraid of is dying in there and not being found. 

 

Who knows what that would do to his mother? She's already so protective of him, because he's the youngest and her only boy.

 

Louis grins at Liam, and Liam is beginning to wonder if his new friend is planning on killing him. "Initiation." 

 

Liam takes a step back. "Initia--" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Louis is jerking him into the trees. They're moving swiftly, deeper and deeper into the unknown. Well, unknown to Liam, because Louis is moving like he's memorized this path and knows it forwards and backwards.

 

He stops for a second and Liam ends up running into his back. Louis turns around and Liam can barely make out a grin on Louis' face in the darkness. 

 

"Watch this." Louis says. He takes a step back and less than a second later, his entire body is engulfed in flames, illuminating the forest around them. 

 

Liam knows he should be afraid, because nobody combusts into flames, and remains completely calm about it. And nobody watches someone catch fire and remains calm about it either. But he's not afraid.

 

Well, maybe he is a little afraid. It's not everyday that you meet someone who also has some strange powers. Or do you meet someone who can set themselves on fire. And he's kind of shocked.

 

"Cool, huh?" Louis asks, moving deeper into the thick foliage. 

 

Liam follows him, not wanting to get lost, even though they can't be too far from the campus itself. He wasn't paying enough attention to actually know how to get back. And the trees look way too similar for him to actually identify the ones that he passed by.

 

The light of Louis' fire bounces off of their surroundings, causing shadows to dance along the tree bark, in a way that is both fascinating and terrifying. It reminds him of when he was a child and he'd be laying in bed at night, watching the shadows on the wall as he fell asleep.They'd look like shadows of the giant monsters from his imagination.

 

It didn't really scare him as much as it fascinated him.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Liam and Louis finally enter a large clearing. Liam comes out unscathed, for the most part, except for the twigs that stuck to his clothes and fell in his hair. Unlike Louis who comes out completely clean, thanks to his flames.

 

In the clearing were Harry, Cher, Niall, Josh, and Zayn. Liam stands at the edge of the clearing, while Louis leaves to fill in a space around the circle that the other five were already arranged in.

 

"Liam, could you please enter the center of the circle?" Louis asks. Liam begins walking into the center of their circle, but before he actually enters it he stops.

 

"This isn't some screwed up satanic ritual is it?" He asks. Niall laughs first, everyone joins in almost right away. "I'm being serious. I'm not selling my soul or anything right?"

 

"No, you're not. Just go!" Niall tells him, and gives him a little shove. When he's in the center of their small circle, he feels a bit small.

 

It's only been a day since he's arrived at the school. He doesn't really know these people. For all he knows they could be playing a prank on him. Make him look like a fool. 

 

The mere thought of being embarassed, even in a small circle of people like this, makes him want to turn invisible.

 

Before Liam can stop it, he gets that familiar feeling. The same one he had earlier when he was trying to turn back, except it's worse. That feeling is probably the one thing he hates about his power. It like being pricked in multiple places by tiny needles. In a matter of seconds, he's completely invisible.

 

"Holy shit." Someone mutters.

 

"Liam, I know you're still there." Cher says. 

 

"That was pretty freaking awesome." Louis says. "But I like my fire powers."

 

"Pyrotechnics." Niall corrects him. "The proper term is pyrotechnics. "Fire powers" sounds so... primitive."

 

"Did we ask you?" Louis challenges him.

 

"Oh, hush. I could hurl you at that tree if I wanted to." Niall snaps.

 

"Josh?" Cher asks and Liam feels wave of serenity wash over him. It's that feeling he has on Saturday mornings when he's in bed and he knows there's nothing he has to do. It makes him feel very calm. Very relaxed. Like he doesn't have a care in the world.

 

"So, Liam. I suppose Louis didn't tell you why he brought you here?" Cher asks. All Liam can do is shake his head, because the feeling hasn't left him, and right now he just wants to lay there and do nothing. He also feels a little warm.

 

Liam glances around and notices that Louis, Niall, and Harry look the way he feels. Except Niall looks pretty high. And he's certain that Harry is maybe a few seconds from laying on the ground and taking a nap. Zayn has got a bored look on his face. Like he'd rather be somewhere else but here.

 

"Of course he didn't." Cher rolls her eyes. She looks at Liam, and he's pretty sure she's looking directly at him despite the fact that nobody can see him. "Well, Liam, there's really no other way to put it, but you're special. We're all special."

 

"We've all got abilities that are far from normal." Zayn's voice is enough to snap him out of his calm state. "Obviously, since you're invisible. And Louis over there is still glowing. Speaking of, Josh can you cut it for a bit?"

 

Josh nods. Immediately after, Liam feels cold inside. He's no longer as calm as he was a few seconds prior to that. 

 

Louis snaps upright. As do Harry, who actually did lay back in the grass, and Niall who might have been sleeping while standing.

 

"Light, please?" Zayn asks. Louis nods and the pit that Liam didn't know was right behind him begins blazing. Liam yelps and leaps out of the way, only to hear Louis cackle.

 

"I didn't know you were right there Liam. Promise." He  says after he calmed down. Liam only glares at him, even though nobody can see it.

 

Like when Louis and Liam were trekking through the trees, the light from the fire in the pit flickers over their faces. Bathing them in both warmth and a bright light. Their shadows dance around them on the ground, playing in the grass and the leaves.

 

"Will someone please explain to me everything, because I am still confused." Liam voices, the tone of his voice making it very clear that he's annoyed. His annoyance is enough to turn him back. He barely even registers the prickly feeling in his skin. "Tell me now."

 

None of the gifted teens in the circle understand why they have the burning desire to tell Liam what he wishes. Except maybe Niall, he has a slight inkling, Liam knows just what happened. 

 

It's the mind control.

 

It's not something that he likes to use very often. As fun as it sounds, being able to make people do what you want them to do, it's exhausting. Liam's only used it a handful of times, and every time he used it, he felt like he'd run a marathon. Or he'd just taken a really long math exam.

 

Harry is the first to speak, "We've all got similar gifts. Well not similar because none of us can turn invisible and stuff, but we all have gifts. Y'know?"

 

"Wait, so I'm not the only person, besides Louis of course, who can do weird things? What do you guys do?" Liam asks, looking to Cher.

 

"Why don't we show you instead of telling you?" Cher says, and suddenly Liam's staring at where she was only to find that she's disappeared. Not like he does when he's invisible, but she vanished out of thin air. "Over here."

 

Liam swirls around to find Cher leaning on Zayn with a smile on her face. "Teleporting and mind reading, just so you know."

 

Liam nods appreciatively, trying to keep his thoughts very clean. Mind readers are the most dangerous people, they can easily learn every single thing about you without ever talking to you.

 

Zayn walks over to a tree at the edge of the clearing. He smirks back at Liam and asks him, "If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" 

 

He then procedes to kick the tree swiftly three times. Each time, it sounds like the cracking of a baseball on a baseball bat. There's a moment of hesitation, then the tree snaps in half crashing on the ground, not too far from Niall's feet.

 

The tree hits the ground with a slightly less than dull thud. Dirt and leaves swirl up in the air. The light from the fire catched in the particles in the air, making it look ominous yet beautiful. Though it is kind of scary.

 

Liam is forced to cover his eyes, lest anything get in them. Then, a strong gust of wind blows away most of what's in the air, leaving the rest to settle down.

 

"Personally, I think that's a dumb riddle because of course it makes a sound. But I guess it's one of those mysteries, like Schroedinger's Cat or whatever." Zayn says walking through the little debris left completely unfazed. Liam doesn't know what to think.

 

"What?"  Liam asks, because he just watched an extremely attractive guy snap a tree in half. And then magically clear away.

 

"Super strength. Weather control." Zayn says standing across from Liam.

 

Up this close, Liam can see that Zayn's eyes look almost similar to the dust (with the light in them, of course) that was in the air. Except his eyes are much prettier. They look sort of green, with little flecks of brown. Or maybe they're just hazel. Almost amber.

 

"Not as cool as being invisible," Zayn pauses, smirking at Liam, "But just as useful."

Liam nods, and turns to Harry. "So what do you do?"

 

Harry smirks, his piercing green eyes narrowing slightly. He lets out a laugh,"Buzz Lightyear boxers, really, Liam?"

 

Liam flushes, instead of turning invisible, which is very rare sometimes. "I like Toy Story, okay?" Everyone else around them laughs at Liam's confession, only causing him to turn even redder.

 

"So what else do you do since everyone else seems to have two gifts." Liam asks impatiently.

 

Harry shrugs and says, "Premonition. Josh?"

 

Liam turns to face the quiet boy and suddenly he feels enraged. It's like he's seeing red, he so angry. He has the urge to break something, snap it in half. But he doesn't know why.

 

He looks around their circle (if you can even call it that anymore), everyone else looks angry, but their anger has a calmness to it. That enrages him even further because it's like they know what's going on. Why isn't this boy telling him what his abilities are?

 

He feels hot. Too hot. Like his body is on fire, except worse. A sweat is breaking out across his forehead and he's clenching and unclenching his fists. The anger in him just keeps bubbling and boiling to the point where he feels like he's a volcano about to erupt.

 

Liam is breathing heavily when he turns to Josh and demands, "Someone tell me what the hell is happening here."

 

Then it's like diving into a cold pool on a hot summer's day. The inexplicable flame of anger inside him fizzles out leaving him feeling slightly empty on the inside, but better. Calmer. Or as calm as he was before he was hit with that strange wave.

 

"Mood control, kinda." Josh says sheepishly.

 

"Oh." Liam breathes as his breath evens out. "Cool, but a bit frustrating, if you ask me."

 

"And super senses, like, you know, scent and sound. And stuff like that." Josh informs him.

 

"Zayn!" Cher shouts. One can only assume that she just read his mind.

 

"What?" He shrugs, not looking at her, but making slightly awkward eye contact with Liam.

 

"Zayn!" She scolds him again. The attention shifts from the two of them to Louis who can't seem to stand still.

 

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Guess what I can do!" Louis yells, jumping up and down, like a two year old.

 

"Pyrotechnics?" Liam guesses, though it's not really much of a guess since he saw it earlier.

 

"Yeah, but guess again!" Louis looks like he might jump out of his pants, he's buzzing with so much energy. It's a bit concerning. Liam shrugs because he doesn't really know what other talents there could be.

 

Louis huffs and turns into a blur. Literally. One second, he's standing between Harry and Niall, and the next he's across the field, barely visible in the darkness. It's not like he teleported because unlike with Cher, he actually saw Louis moving. The only other reasonable explanation is--

 

"Super speed." Cher finishes his thought. Liam rolls his eyes, because of course she'd do that she's -- "A mind reader." He glares at her pointedly for that, she only giggles.

 

Louis is standing next to Liam in a flash (and he hopes that's not a pun because that would be terrible) and that same bright grin Louis had when they first met is on his face. If Liam were to run that distance, he'd be breathless, even though he does work out, he would still be breathless.

 

But Louis is standing there as if he hadn't moved a muscle. Everyone looks at Niall expectantly, seeing as he's the only one who hasn't really done anything. 

 

"Actually, I don't think you'd wanna hear Niall drone on and on about stupid things nobody cares about." Louis snickers under his breath. Only, it was loud enough for at least Niall to hear.

 

Niall glares at Louis, before smirking with an evil glint in his eye. Well, not so much evil as it is mischevious.

 

"Hey, Louis. Did you know that you could fly?" Niall asks, narrowing his eyes.

 

"I can't-- Niall I swear on your lif--" They don't get a chance to find out what Louis will do, because he's being yanked into the air, as if he were on an invisible chain. He thrashes about while shouting profanities at Niall.

 

The other boys --and Cher-- laugh at him. Liam included. But Louis isn't up there for long before he's being brought down rather quickly.

 

"Niall, I will murder you." Louis growls. His fists clench and unclench, sparks shooting from the tips of his fingers. "I will set you on fire and watch you burn. I-"

 

"'m just gonna stand there and watch me burn," Niall sings, a small smile on his face. "But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts."

 

"So, telekenesis and what else?" Liam asks.

 

"I'm sort of a super genius, I guess." Niall shrugs.

 

"Pretty cool." Liam nods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna be kinda slow... and I am really slow at updating things also but that's because I have really poor time management skills.

**Author's Note:**

> And I have no idea where this is going tbh.....
> 
> But you get a sort of insight to what their powers are and you'll find out exactly what they are soon enough.


End file.
